The Amazing World of Gumball:The Protector
by Danny-of-TAWOG
Summary: Reference to 'The Protector Movie'. Penny Fitzgerald was kidnapped by Tobias, and now its up to Gumball Watterson to search in every corner of Elmore to find her and to save her. Karate weiner fans, read here :D NOW COMPLETE w/ OVA! :) the cover is made in deviantART
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

it was another day at Elmore Junior High,

when Gumball Watterson, a blue twelve-year old cat, and his brother, Darwin Watterson, a orange ten-year old fish who grew legs,

were helping prepare for a school fair,

Penny, an cheerleading antlered-peanut walked over to Gumball,

"hi Gumball, are you going to watch my cheerleading performance at the talent show?" asked Penny,

"of course! I'd love to Penny!" said Gumball,

Penny giggles and leans in to give Gumball a kiss on the forehead,

"you're so supportive Gumball, you're a good friend" said Penny, as she smiled at Gumball,

Gumball, after being kissed became lovestruck yet again,

"Dude whats wrong with your face?" asked Darwin,

"n-nothing dude..." said Gumball, seemingly blushing,

"oh, okay!" said Darwin as he smiled to Gumball (as always)

* * *

(a few moments later)

Tina Rex, a female Tyrannosaurus Rex, stormed across the hallway,

Gumball was eating a piece of banana and threw the banana peel on the floor,

as Tina was stroming through the hall, she ran over the banana peel, and slipped on the ground,

"WATTERSON!" she roared at Gumball in anger,

as Gumball and Darwin, looked through Tina's direction,

Tina stormed over to Gumball, and growled at him,

Gumball lets out an eep, having a very huge fear upon Tina,

"hey Watterson, I think this is yours..." growled Tina as she points to the banana peel on the floor,

"oh, I'm so sorry..." said Gumball, as Gumball picks up the banana peel,

but before he could even reach the peel, Tina swung her tail, sending Gumball flying to Principal Brown's office,

Principal Brown's office wall made a huge hole thanks to Gumball,

Principal Brown's eyes widened as he saw Gumball making a hole on his wall,

he paused in anger, and then shouted at him after a second,

"you get a three hours detention! for ruining my office!" shouted Principal Brown,

"but Principal Brown, its not MY fault! it was Tina who-" said Gumball as he was cut off by Principal Brown,

"no excuses Watterson! go to the detention room right now!" shouted Principal Brown

* * *

(3 hours later)

Gumball was sitting inside the detention room,

Principal Brown came inside the room and dismissed Gumball from detention,

after detention, Darwin, who was seemingly waiting for Gumball, walked over to him,

"dude, what are you going to do about Tina?" asked Darwin,

"I don't know...Tina is huge compared to me, what can I do?" asks Gumball,

"well you got to do something, or you're gonna be Tina's placemat for the rest of your life" said Darwin,

Gumball gulps in fear,

Rachel, a multi-colored girl, called out to Darwin,

"gotta go dude, I'm going with Rachel" said Darwin,

"okay dude, have fun" said Gumball,

Darwin ran over to Rachel, and left Gumball,

Gumball sighs, and then walked around the hall,and looked around wherein he saw a flier,

which flew to Gumball's face,

'LEARN KARATE TODAY!' which was written on the flier that landed on his face, it then caught Gumball's attention,

"Pfft, why would I learn what I already learned?" said Gumball, sarcastically,

but for a moment, he recalls all the mistakes he had when he was in the Karate occupation as the Karate Weiner,

"I might as well, learn something...just to get Tina off my back..." sighed Gumball,

Gumball walked to the gym, where he saw Mr. Small doing Karate,

"You do Karate Mr. Small?" asks Gumball,

"err...yeah, I haven't got any students nowadays" said Mr. Small, as he laughs, his laugh then turned into a tears,

"what would you say if I would be your student?" asked Gumball,

"are you serious?" asked Mr. Small,

"I need to protect myself dude, so I might as well, learn it" said Gumball,

"determination, I like that" said Mr. Small, as he nods,

accepting Gumball as Mr. Small student,

Gumball wore his Karate uniform,

and began to train with Mr. Small

* * *

(Tobias)

Tobias is a multi-colored boy just like Rachel, Tobias is Rachel's younger brother,

Tobias saw Penny walking down the hall, and greeted her

"hi there Penny" greeted Tobias,

"oh, hi Tobias" greeted Penny,

"after the talent show, I've been meaning to ask you, do you want to date?" asks Tobias,

"uh, no thanks, I'm not interested in the moment" said Penny,

Tobias was struck from rejection, but replied to her,

"b-but, my parents aren't gonna be here in a month..." said Tobias,

"why is that?" asked Penny,

"my parents are going to hang out with their boss, so Rachel is babysitting me for the month" said Tobias,

"so please, could you at least give me ONE date? I'm feeling lonely..." asks Tobias,

"sorry Tobias, its still a no" said Penny,

Penny walks away from Tobias,

Tobias couldn't accept rejection,

so he thought of a plot of taking Penny for himself,

"rejection eh? so you think you're too good for me eh? I can take that, and soon, you will be MINE" Tobias whispered to himself

* * *

(Darwin and Rachel)

Darwin and Rachel were in the cafeteria, eating lunch,

Darwin was having a sandwich, and Rachel was eating pudding,

then their lunch broke into a conversation,

"so what happened with Gumball?" asked Rachel,

"he got detention for breaking a hole in Principal Brown's office wall" said Darwin,

"What for?" asked Rachel,

"nothing, Tina just swung her tail at Gumball, and flew to the office, that's all" said Darwin,

"what's Gumball going to do?" asks Rachel,

"I don't know about him, but clearly, he should find a way to clear his problems" says Darwin,

"I agree" said Rachel,

"say Darwin" called Rachel,

"yeah Rachel?" replied Darwin,

"how would you like to be my partner for the talent show?" asked Rachel,

"whats the performance?" asks Darwin,

"a dance performance, I know your a good dancer, and so am I. so what do you say?" says Rachel,

"I'm in!" said Darwin, with an excited tone and smile

* * *

THAT'S CHAPTER 1! HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS SOON TO BE RELEASED :)

WILL GUMBALL WATTERSON, BE A KARATE WEINER AGAIN? WILL TOBIAS KIDNAP PENNY? WHO WILL WIN IN THE TALENT SHOW? THE REAL STORY BEGINS IN CHAPTER 2 SO STAY TUNED TO THIS STORY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**


	2. Chapter 2:The Journey Begins

(after a month)

The school fair was just around the corner,

Penny practiced her performance,

Gumball got a red belt from Mr. Small,

Darwin and Rachel got their game on,

Everyone was pretty much happy!

* * *

(the day before the fair)

Gumball and Darwin were walking around the hall until they saw Penny with her friends,

"hi Penny!" greeted Gumball,

"oh, hi Gumball" replied Penny, as her friends leave her to Gumball,

Gumball was wearing his Karate uniform (Gi),

but the only difference was his belt,

"you're doing Karate again?" asked Penny,

"yeah. but this time I'm actually taking lessons for real!" said Gumball,

"who's your teacher?" asked Penny,

"Mr. Small" said Gumball,

"Mr. Small knows Karate?" asks Penny,

"yeah. I can't believe it either, but the guy is kind of awesome" said Gumball,

"anyways I'm one belt away to an ACTUAL black belt!" said Gumball,

"good luck getting that belt" said Penny,

"oh yeah, I got you something Penny" said Gumball as he reached into his pocket,

"what is it Gumball?" asked Penny,

"close your eyes, and put out your hands" commanded Gumball,

Penny closed her eyes, and puts out her hand,

she felt a box on her hand,

"open your eyes now, Penny" said Gumball,

she opened her eyes, and found a small box,

she opened it and found a necklace,

"Wow Gumball! its beautiful!" said Penny in surprise,

"I bought you a good luck charm for the talent show" said Gumball,

she wore the necklace, and smiled gleefully,

"Thank you Gumball!" she said as she gave him a kiss to the cheek,

Gumball blushed, and smiled at Penny,

"glad you like it Penny, I love you" said Gumball,

"what?" asked Penny,

"err...I mean, good luck on the show" said Gumball,

"okay, well I got to get going" said Penny,

"okay, see you around" said Gumball,

Penny walked away from Gumball while they waved at each other,

"smooth one Gumball" said Darwin, as he pats Gumball at the back,

"Thanks buddy" thanked Gumball

* * *

(the next day: the school fair)

Gumball and Darwin was walking around the hall,

until Mr. Small approached Gumball,

"Gumball" started Mr. Small,  
"what is it Mr. Small?" asked Gumball,

"after a month of training, and for being my very FIRST student, I reward you with the black belt" said Mr. Small as he showed Gumball a black belt,

"seriously? I haven't been to the gym just yet, how do you know I'm even ready?" asked Gumball,

"a master always know my boy" said Mr. Small,

"thanks Mr.- ... Master Small" Gumball bows,

Mr. Small smiled at him and bowed as well

* * *

(a few hours later)

the talent show was about to begin, Penny was in the backstage getting ready for her performance,

Gumball entered the backstage and saw Penny,

"hey Penny" greeted Gumball,

"oh,hi Gumball" said Penny as she hugged Gumball,

"What brings you here?" asked Penny,

"I just want to wish you good luck" said Gumball,

"That's nice of you, and thank you for the necklace" said Penny as she giggled,  
"do your best Penny" said Gumball,

until he was kissed by Penny by the lips,

"and good luck to you and me" said Penny as she winked at Gumball,

Gumball felt lovestruck at Penny, as he fell to the ground smiling to himself,

"awesome..." he whispered to himself,

Tobias witnessed their kiss, and got even more jealous,

Rachel and Darwin, saw Gumball on the floor,

Darwin picked up Gumball,

"Dude, what happened?" asked Darwin,

"i-its Penny..." said Gumball,

"whats wrong?" asked Darwin,

"she kissed me!" said Gumball jumping in excitement,

"wow dude! that's awesome!" said Darwin in surprise,

Gumball then notices Rachel and Darwin's outfit,

Rachel was wearing a black dress with glitters, and Darwin was wearing tap-dancing shoes with glitter,

"you two in the talent show too?" Gumball asks,

"uh huh, we're doing a dance performance" said Darwin,

"good luck then" said Gumball as he gives Darwin a high-five,

after a few moments, the talent show was about to begin, along with the school fair,

Gumball was watching near the front stage,

Darwin and Rachel's performance came on first,

they had fireworks in the performance, which caught everyone's attention,

the others watched in awe,

after their performance,

it was Penny's cheerleading team who was about to perform,

Gumball clapped loudly enough for Penny to hear,

Penny came out from the curtains along with her team, and gave Gumball a flying kiss,

Gumball blushed at Penny, and continued to clap,

Penny and the cheerleading team, began to do their routine,

everyone fell in awe, with beauty,

as Penny ended with a somersault,

everybody clapped in entertainment, especially Gumball

* * *

(after Penny's performance)

Tobias walked in to the backstage,

Penny was alone, since the other members went to the bathroom,

Penny was powdering her face,

Tobias snuck up on Penny and surprised her,

"hiya Penny" greeted Tobias in a surprising voice,

Penny jumped up from her seat in surprise, then replied to Tobias,

"oh, hey there Tobias..." replied Penny,

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance" said Tobias, offering Penny a handshake,

"oh, that's so nice of you" said Penny, as she shakes hand with Tobias,

until Penny was shocked (literally) and fell unconsciouss,

Tobias took off the joy-buzzer from his hand,

"now, wasn't THAT 'shocking'?" said Tobias, with a corny laugh,

then he throws Penny into a sack, and ran off

* * *

(Gumball)

Mr. Small approached Gumball, seemingly tired,

"whats wrong Mr. Small?" Gumball asked,

"Its Penny, we can't find her!" said Mr. Small,

"what?!" said Gumball who was shocked to hear those words,

"w-what happened?" Gumball asks,

"I don't know, so please help me find her" said Mr. Small,

"can do!" replied Gumball,

Gumball then spots Tobias carrying a big sack,

Penny's antlers were sticking out, and Gumball recognizes it was Penny's,

"Penny!" he shouted,

Tobias heard Gumball's shout, and started to run,

Gumball chased Tobias as fast as he could, but after Tobias ran out the school,

Gumball lost track of the two,

he sighed, and covered his face in disbelief,

"I will find you Penny...I promise" said Gumball seemingly staring out to the distance

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2! THE ADVENTURE BEGINS IN CHAPTER 3 SO STAY TUNED!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO PENNY? WHAT WILL GUMBALL DO TO SAVE HER? WHO WILL WIN THE TALENT SHOW?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**


	3. Chapter 3:The Search for Truth

after the fair, Darwin and Rachel won the talent show,

but Gumball's mind was still focusing on Penny,

so he took a bus to Tobias' house,

Gumball knocked on the door,

and Rachel answered it,

"oh hi Gumball, what's up?" asks Rachel,

"hey Rachel, is Tobias home?" asks Gumball,

"nope, haven't seen him all day" said Rachel,

"Why?" asks Rachel,

"well...you won't probably believe me..." said Gumball,

"I've known my brother for years, try me" said Rachel,

"well...Tobias kidnapped Penny" said Gumball,

"what?! he kidnapped Penny?!" said Rachel in shock,

Gumball then had a blank expression,

"I thought you were used to it" said Gumball,

"I know, but my brother kidnapping is new to me!" shouted Rachel,

"do you know anyone linked with Tobias? asks Gumball,

"I think Jamie, Joe and Idaho" said Rachel,

"Those three?" asked Gumball,

"he hangs out with them a lot, so they must know" said Rachel,

"Thanks for the info Rachel" thanked Gumball,

"No problem, and if you see my idiot brother..." started Rachel,

"yeah...?" said Gumball as he began to gulp,

"kick his butt for me" said Rachel,

"uhm, okay" replied Gumball

* * *

(A few hours later)

Gumball took a taxi to Jamie's house,

the driver was the fingerprint guy, (from The Spoon)  
the fingerprint guy drove off,

the driver saw the doughnut cop,

"uh, kid" said the fingerprint guy,

"yeah?" Gumball replies,

"change of plan" said the fingerprint guy, as he started to drift the car,

Gumball was wobbling around the taxi because of the intense driving,

the doughnut cop saw the fingerprint guy, and called for backup

a chase scene started from this phenomenon, (so kids, don't take rides from strangers)

the fingerprint guy drove to an alleyway, but was blocked by a police car,

he tried backing up, and another car blocked the path,

the fingerprint guy came out, and took Gumball as hostage and took out a spoon,

"hey! let him go!" the doughnut cop shouted,

"no!" fingerprint guy shouted,

he then faced the spoon to Gumball,

"hey put the spoon down! let's talk!" said the doughnut cop,

"I don't want to talk! I want-" the fingerprint guy was cut off, when Gumball bit his hand,

Gumball kicked him from the moment he was released,

and the cop tranquilized the fingerprint guy,

Gumball was surprised from the tranquilized guy and ran off,

the doughnut cop, threw the fingerprint guy to the backseat of the car, and ran after Gumball,

Gumball was cornered and was taken to the car

* * *

(After awhile)

Gumball was cuffed next to the doughnut cop on the front seat,

"are you here to cause trouble?" asked the cop,

"no, I'm looking for my friend. she's been kidnapped" said Gumball,

"what does she look like?" asked the cop,

"a peanut with antlers" said Gumball,

"we'll talk at the station, kid" said the cop,

the cop stopped by a convenient store, and bought a hotdog,

Gumball saw Jamie walking by the store,

and tried getting the cuffs off,

and the cop walked out after,

"what're you doing kid?" asked the cop,

"that girl is a suspect!" said Gumball as he points to Jamie,

"you can't just suspect someone without evidence" said the cop,

"b-but" Gumball said as he was cut off,

"no buts, lets go to the station" said the cop,

Gumball sighed, until he saw a electric saw by a woodworking shop,

"look a doughnut!" said Gumball,

the cop looked from the other side of the window,

then Gumball ran out from the door,

he cut off the cuffs using the saw, and ran off

* * *

(Carrie)

Jamie was walking around with Joe, whom was making fun of Carrie by the side,

Gumball then walked in,

"Jamie! where's Tobias?!" shouted Gumball,

Gumball growled at Jamie, until Joe stepped on his foot,

"ow!" Gumball exclaimed,

and Jamie kicked his other foot, tripping Gumball,

Jamie laughed at him and walked off,

Gumball got up and ran after Jamie,

until he was stopped by Joe,

Gumball kicked Joe, and Joe tripped,

Gumball continued to run after Jamie until he was stopped by Carrie,

"listen Gumball, I'm being bullied too! so take my advice and just get out of here" shouted Carrie,

Gumball ignored her advice when he saw Joe running off,

Gumball ran after Joe after losing Jamie,

Joe tripped as he saw Gumball from behind,

Joe covered his face in fear,

"don't hurt me! I'll give you whatever you want!" screamed Joe

* * *

(Tobias)

Tobias went home to get some stuff, until he saw Rachel,

"welcome home bro" said Rachel,

"oh, hey sis" replied Tobias,

"how was your date with Penny?" asked Rachel,

Tobias' face grew blank when he heard 'Penny',

"umm...fine" said Tobias,

"oh? because Gumball was just here a while ago, saying you kidnapped Penny" said Rachel,

Tobias was brainstorming as hard as he could and thought of a plan to get rid of her,

"wait here" said Tobias as he ran upstairs,

and quickly came down,

"how about we talk in your room?" said Tobias,

"fine" Rachel sighed,

Rachel and Tobias walked into Rachel's room,

until Tobias suddenly locked the door,

Rachel banged on the door, and looked onto her TV,

"hope you like horror movies sis" said Tobias,

Rachel screamed in fear upon watching a horror movie marathon

* * *

HOW DO YOU LIKE THE ENDING? :D QUITE CORNY ACTUALLY. BUT TO MY FRIENDS, NON-STOP HORROR MOVIE IS TORTURE! XD BUT SERIOUSLY, ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

****PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4:The War

Banana Joe walked in to Jamie's hideout,

looking quite terrified,

"what's with the face Joe?" asked Jamie,

Joe lets out a terrified laugh, as Gumball walks in,

"oh. Watterson" sighed Jamie,

"tell me where Tobias is!" demanded Gumball,

Jamie snaps her finger signalling an army of robots,

Bobert appeared next to Jamie, controlling the robots,

"thanks for the help, nerd" said Jamie,

"as long as you do not call me 'nerd' I'll be willing to help" said Bobert,

the army of robots charged onto Gumball, as Jamie,Joe, and Bobert, take their leave,

Gumball started hesitating as the army surrounds him,

but he then have a flashback of Mr. Small,

_"Gumball, by the time you learn Karate, promise me you will use this for the greater goods, and ONLY the greater goods" _said a flashback Mr. Small,

the robots charged onto Gumball as Gumball started fighting back,

he grabbed on to a robot, and pulled off the wires,

the robot short circuited and exploded,

Gumball did the same to the others, until no robot was left,

but one more robot approached Gumball,

the robot resembled Bobert's ultimate form,

as Gumball hesitated, he started running,

the robot ran after Gumball and cornered him,

with Gumball cornered, he had no other options left,

but he noticed a glass wall from behind the robot,

and slid under him, and continued running until he reached the wall,

the robot ran to Gumball, as Gumball stood next to the wall,

the robot sprinted to him until he was near Gumball,

Gumball ran by the time it was near, he slid himself from under the legs,

the robot could not switch direction, as it crashed when it reached the glass,

and fell off the hideout,

Gumball panted from exhaustion and passed out

* * *

(Darwin)

Darwin was walking by as he found an unconscious Gumball, sitting by a sidewalk,

Darwin picked him up and took him home,

Gumball woke up a few hours later, finding himself in his own home,

"wakey wakey dude" said Darwin,

Gumball moaned in pain as he rubs his head,

"what happened dude?" asks Gumball,

"I found you on the street, so I took you home" said Darwin,

Gumball refreshes his memory and remembers the robot fight,

"what happened Gumball? you haven't been yourself since the fair" said Darwin,

"its just..." paused Gumball,

"spit it out, dude" said Darwin,  
"Penny's been kidnapped" said Gumball as he sighed,

Darwin stood in shock, and felt sad for a while,

"do you know who took her?" asked Darwin,

"Tobias. I talked to Rachel the other time, and said he hasn't came back since the fair" said Gumball,

the room became quiet for a while, as Gumball broke silence,

"I'm going out for a while" said Gumball,

"Where to?" asks Darwin,

"Tobias' house, to ask more info from Rachel" said Gumball,

"I'm coming with you dude" said Darwin,

Gumball nodded as they left the house,

they took a bus to Tobias' house and find it very quiet,

by the time they entered, it was a complete mess,

there were more robots on the place, as Darwin screamed,

"ah! robots!" screamed Darwin,

"where's Rachel?!" shouted Gumball,

the robot didn't response, and Gumball grew impatient,

"fine. I'll take the info by force!" shouted Gumball, as he started disabling the robots, in an angry manner,

Darwin became surprise from Gumball's attitude, he became like their mom,

they reached the top floor, and found Jamie and Joe,

"where's Penny?!" demanded Gumball,

Jamie then reached something from her pocket,

"Looking for this?" said Jamie as she throws the necklace Gumball gave her,

Gumball stood in shock, from the sight of the necklace,

he grew angry, as Jamie kicked Gumball to the ground,

Darwin became worried for Gumball,

but he stood up,

Jamie threw the necklace to Gumball, Gumball caught it, but was distracted when Jamie again, kicked him,

Gumball stared at the necklace, and cried over Penny,

but Gumball gave her his words, (I will find you Penny...I promise)

he began to wear the necklace and stood up,

Jamie kicked Gumball, but Gumball blocked it and pushed away Jamie,

Jamie then charged at Gumball, but was thrown off again,

Banana Joe then ran to Gumball, and attacked him,

Gumball kicked away Joe as he lands on Rachel's door,

Jamie stood up and punched Gumball in the face, but was again thrown away,

Jamie landed on Rachel's door, which forced it open,

Jamie and Joe fell unconscious after landing on the door

* * *

(Rachel)

by the time the door was opened, Gumball and Darwin saw Rachel in her room, frozen,

she is in a ball shaped position, looking scared,

Darwin took Rachel out of her room,

as Rachel started twitching,

"are you okay?" Gumball asks,

"m-m-m-mon..." Rachel started speaking gibberish,

"what?" said a confused Darwin,

"monster!" shouted Rachel,

as the two looks around,

"where?" asks Darwin,

"t-they're everywhere!" said Rachel,

"I think she's traumatized or something Darwin" said Gumball,

"lets take her to our place, she needs some rest" said Darwin,

the two then exited Rachel's house, and took a bus to theirs

* * *

(Penny)

Penny was sitting by a corner, in Tobias' room,

she was chained to the walls, and has been struggling,

Tobias then walked in,

"how do you like OUR new home, Penny?" said Tobias,

"Tobias, you're insane! let me go already!" shouted Penny,

"now that's not the way to talk to your HUSBAND" said a sarcastic Tobias,

"first of all, we're not married. and second, you kidnapped me, how would you expect me to love you?!" said Penny,

"in time, you will learn to love me" said Tobias,

Penny sighs,

"get some rest, my love. tomorrow is going to be a busy day" said Tobias,

"I know Gumball is coming to save me. I know he will" said Penny

* * *

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 4! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) BECAUSE IN THIS CHAPTER, GUMBALL'S KARATE TRAINING FINALLY PAYS OFF! HE FOUGHT ROBOTS, JOE, AND EVEN JAMIE! AWESOME :D

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL PENNY BE SAVED? WILL TOBIAS GET OVER HIS SENSES? WILL RACHEL TURN BACK TO NORMAL? WILL THIS WAR EVER END? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5

(**P.S**. DO NOT TRY THE STUNTS WRITTEN HERE, AT HOME)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

PEACE OUT!


	5. Chapter 5:The Fight

(The next day)

Jamie ran to Tobias' location, and told him an emergency,

"Tobias! Watterson is tailing us!" said Jamie,

"What?! can't you guys do anything right?" said Tobias,

"we tried our best you ungrateful creep" insulted Jamie,

"I knew he would save me!" said Penny,

"shush, no one is saving you but I" said Tobias,

"Tobias, you really lost it. you kidnapped me, and now you're trying to save me?" said a confused Penny, (what the heck Tobias?)

"I will save you from Gumball, and soon we will be married" said Tobias,

Penny sighed and hoped for the best,

"Gumball WILL be here, I know it" said Penny,

"we'll see about that" said a confident Tobias,

"what do you mean?" Penny asks,

"I caused a little trouble around HIS place" said Tobias as he starts an evil laugh,

Penny was shocked to hear it, and hoped that Gumball is alright

* * *

(Gumball)

Gumball and Darwin took Rachel to a therapist to clear her head,

after a long time of therapy,

and after Rachel's head was cleared from horror movies,

they went home,

but by the time they reached their home, it was on fire,

Nicole and Richard were outside with the other stuff from the house,

"mom, what happened?!" asked Gumball,

"I don't know, and where's Anais?" said Nicole,

they heard a scream from the window, and saw Anais,

"Anais!" they shouted,

Gumball and Darwin dashed through the door,

and rescued Anais,

but all of a sudden, Gumball was hit by a something metal,

they all looked from where it hit him, and saw Bobert,

Darwin and Anais screamed in fear,

and Gumball held their shoulders,

"guys, get out of here. I'll take care of Bobert" said Gumball,

"b-but, he could beat you to pieces dude!" said Darwin,

"trust me" said Gumball as he smiled to Darwin and Anais,

"just be careful Gumball" said the two,

"don't worry" said Gumball as the two ran out the house,

Nicole was surprised to only see Darwin, and Anais come out of the house,

"where's Gumball?" asked Nicole,

"he's fighting Bobert in the house!" said Darwin,

"What?! we have to get him!" said Richard,

"no! its too dangerous Richard! let Gumball take care of it" said Nicole, hoping for Gumball's safety,

* * *

(Bobert)

Bobert started shooting laser from his eyes, as Gumball ran around and dodges every last beams,

Gumball punched Bobert, but his metallic body, prevented Bobert from feeling any pain,

Gumball groaned in pain after his hand hit Bobert, and Bobert punched him, sending Gumball flying,

Gumball ran and then jumped over to the couch,

and threw a flower pot at Bobert, which angered him, and caused him to transform to his ultimate form,

Gumball ran to Bobert, and tried to push him down, but Bobert kicked him off,

Gumball groaned in pain,

there was no way a robot could be beaten,

but Gumball had a thought of a previous Bobert event,

so he ran to the kitchen and locked the door, Bobert ran to the kitchen and broke down the door,

the door fell down slowly, as Bobert was surprised to see Gumball,

Gumball was holding a mop, and started whacking Bobert,

Bobert started to become wobbly, as Gumball continued to whack him,

Bobert shot another laser and shot Gumball by the shoulder,

Gumball's shoulder was burned, but Gumball still stood up and continued to whack Bobert,

until Gumball whacked Bobert's eye, and the laser was disabled,

but Bobert picked Gumball and threw him across the room,

Gumball groaned in pain, but he stood up,

Gumball started pointing Bobert with the mop,

Bobert kicked him off, and Gumball continued to run,

Bobert threw a punch at Gumball, but Gumball jumped over it and ran to his head,

and whacked it by the side,

Bobert fell down from the side, and Gumball climbed over Bobert and rebooted him, (EPIC WIN!)

after Bobert was rebooted, he became very nice by the moment,

"Why hello Gumball" greeted Bobert,

"uh, hi Bobert..." said Gumball,

"why do you look so beaten up?" asked Bobert,

"nevermind that, can you tell me where Tobias is?" asks Gumball,

"why, he is at his summerhouse not to far from here" said Bobert,

"thanks buddy, and sorry about the beating" said Gumball,

"about the what?" asked Bobert,

"uh...nothing. say, can you extinguish the fire from my house?" asked Gumball,

"why, of course" said Bobert as he started extinguishing the house,

Darwin and the family came inside the house,

and was surprised to see it clean,

and looked through the kitchen and saw Bobert and Gumball cleaning the place,

"Dude, what happened?" asked Darwin,

"lets say we met a new form of friendship" said Gumball, as the two let out a laugh,

"and Darwin" started Gumball,

"yeah?" asks Darwin,

"we're going on a trip tomorrow" said Gumball,

"where to?" asks Darwin,

"Tobias' summerhouse" said Gumball,

"good thing we still have Rachel to tell us where it is" said Darwin,

"I don't mind helping you guys out, and thanks for fixing my head" said Rachel,

"No problem" said the duo,

"by the time I get my hands on Tobias, I'm gonna kill him!" exclaimed Rachel,

the family let out a blank expression,

as Gumball spoke out for her,

"what she means by 'kill' is that she's going to make pay back, on Tobias" said Gumball,

"ohhh" said the family

* * *

(Tobias)

Jamie entered Tobias' room, whom she seen was doodling pictures of him and Penny,

"uh, Tobias. What're you doing?" asks Jamie,

Tobias then had a blank expression on his face,

"err...None of your business!" said Tobias,

"and what do you want?" asks Tobias,

"Gumball just beat the nerdbot" said Jamie,

"what? even Bobert lost to that wimp?" said a confused Tobias,

"I don't think he IS a wimp anymore, he's starting to give me the chills" said Jamie,

"and anytime, he might know where we're hiding" said Tobias,

"that's right" replied Jamie,

Tobias stood up, and looked out from the window,

"then I'll start my wedding tomorrow" said Tobias,

"if you say so" replied Jamie

* * *

HOW DO YOU LIKE CHAPTER 5? IS GUMBALL'S EPIC WIN AGAINST BOBERT AWESOME? STAY TUNED, BECAUSE THERE IS MORE IN CHAPTER 6!

WILL TOBIAS AND PENNY GET MARRIED? WILL PENNY BE SAVED? WILL GUMBALL BE THERE IN TIME TO STOP TOBIAS? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS? JUST READ CHAPTER 6!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

****PEACE OUT :)


	6. Chapter 6:The Hero

(The next day)

Gumball, Darwin and Rachel, took a bus to the other side of Elmore,

they made it to the other part,

and walked out the bus,

they ran over to where the summerhouse his,

Rachel was guiding Gumball and Darwin to it,

and found the summerhouse by the corner,

but it came to their surprise, that there were no one guarding it,

until they came inside, and saw Tobias in a chair,

Gumball stomped the ground and yelled at him,

"Where's Penny?!" shouted Gumball,

"oh? you mean my wife? she's upstairs getting ready for the wedding" said Tobias,

"wedding?! she's not going to marry you!" shouted Gumball,

"oh yes she is!" said Tobias, as he calls down Jamie and Carmen,

"get them!" demanded Tobias, as Jamie and Carmen attacked the three,

Rachel grabbed Gumball's shoulder, as Gumball looked to Rachel,

"go get Penny, we'll take it from here" said Rachel,

"leave this to us Gumball, you've been through too much. now its our turn to pay that back" said Darwin, smiling,

"and Gumball" started Rachel,

"what?" asked Gumball,

"kick my brother's butt" said Rachel,

Gumball nodded as he ran after Tobias,

Darwin and Rachel took care of Carmen and Jamie

* * *

(Gumball)

Gumball ran upstairs, and scanned around, rooms by rooms,

but Penny wasn't in sight,

he then looked out the window, and saw Penny and Tobias,wearing wedding dresses, and the back yard had a wedding decoration,

Gumball jumped out the window,

Tobias saw him coming over, and sighed,

"you just never give up, do you?" said Tobias,

"I'll never give up on Penny!" shouted Gumball,

"help me Gumball! Tobias is insane!" said Penny,

Tobias snaps his fingers, unleashing yet another army of robots,

"where the heck do you keep getting these robots?!" shouted Gumball,

Gumball tried beating off the robots, but this time, these robots were indestructable,

as the robots held Gumball away from Tobias,

Gumball struggled from the grips as he watches,

"it is time for me to kiss my new 'wife' " said Tobias as he lets out a giggle,

"NO!" shouted Gumball,

Tobias then leans in tries kissing Penny,

as Gumball kept struggling,

but Tobias forced a kiss on Penny,

Gumball was shocked by that kiss, and was pushed off by the robots,

yet Gumball tried charging to Tobias in anger,

but the robots still was covering his path,

he tried throwing off the robots,

but the robots kept beating Gumball,

Penny shed in tears upon watching Gumball get beaten,

then a robots beats Gumball by the head, as he snapped,

Gumball unleashed anger, and started beating the robots,

Gumball took off the robot heads, and ripping off the wires,

causing it to self-destruct,

he threw that one robot to the others, until all the robots has exploded,

after all the robots were destroyed,

Gumball ran to Tobias and Penny,

Tobias was having a hard grip on Penny, as Penny cries,

Gumball stared at Tobias furiously,

as Tobias, yet again snapped his fingers,

Tina appeared behind Tobias,

Gumball fell in shock finding his biggest fear as his opponent,

but seeing Penny cry made him furious at Tobias,

and so Gumball has to fight with Tina,

Gumball screams at Tina, as he runs to her,

Tina roared and ran to him as well,

but only to result of Gumball slipping under her legs and tripping her by grabbing onto her ankles,

he kicked Tina, in a cartwheel form as Tina stood up,

Tina stood up, and ran to Gumball,

Gumball again, slid from her legs and trips her left ankle,

Tina whipped her tail at Gumball, which sends him flying,

but not high enough to lose,

Tina again, whipped her tail,

and Gumball caught it, and tripped her down,

as he ran over to her head and punches it,

Tina stood up and tried to charge at Gumball,

but Gumball sent a flying kick at Tina,

**whack!**

the flying kick failed, after Tobias shot Gumball with a slingshot,

"Tobias, stop!" pleaded Penny,

Tina stepped on Gumball, but Gumball was able to slide himself out,

and Tina caught Gumball with her tail, and threw him to the ground,

Gumball groaned in pain,

as Penny watches Gumball's fight, she shed tears,

Tina charged at Gumball while he was at the ground,

Gumball then rolled to Tina's legs and tripped her, (again with the tripping, its the best way to beat a T-Rex :P)

Gumball then charged at Tina, but again,

he was shot by Tobias' slingshot,

Penny ran over to Gumball, but was stopped by Tobias, and threw her to the ground,

"don't think about interfering Penny" said Tobias,

Tina picked up Gumball,

as Gumball was thrown to Tobias by accident,

Tobias stared at Tina annoyingly,

"you idiotic lizard, beat him, not me!" said Tobias, (LOL)

the necklace Gumball was wearing, was ripped off,

he picked it up, and saw Penny,

Penny was shedding tears, which worried Gumball a lot,

Tina started to walk towards Gumball,

as Gumball took off his sweater and undershirt,

and tied it around harms,

Tina looked confused at Gumball, wondering why he covered his arms,

Gumball stared then jumps at Tina,

hitting her from the head, leading her to fall from behind,

Tina roared in anger as she stood up,

and faces Gumball, Gumball kept striking at her with his arms,

until he was shot yet again by Tobias' slingshot,

Tina stood up and stepped on Gumball,

his head and arms, were by outside her foot,

as Gumball thrusts his claws on Tina's foot,

Tina roared in pain, making her fall down without the balance of her other foot,

Gumball then stroke Tina with an axe kick, making Tina roar in pain as she passes out from exhaustion, (another epic win for Gumball!)

Tobias then shot Gumball with a slingshot, but Gumball caught the stone and threw it away,

"its just you and me Tobias!" shouted Gumball,

Tobias threw multiple stones at Gumball,

Gumball was distracted dodging the stones, as Tobias flees with Penny,

Gumball ran after them, and found them by the roof,

Tobias tied Penny to a big kite, and Tobias was tying himself onto it too,

Gumball clawed Penny's ropes, which helped her escape,

but Tobias untied himself and tried to catch Penny,

until Gumball punched him, the wind was strong, as it blew away the kite,

Tobias was now scared of Gumball, now knowing he has changed from being a wimp,

Tobias had to escape, so he grabbed on to the kite's rope, and flew,

Gumball couldn't let Tobias escape easily, as he ran by the roof,

and jumped off,

Gumball stroke Tobias with a flying kick,

which also resulted the two to fall down the house,

the two hit the ground hard, as Tobias fell unconscious from a large amount of impact

* * *

(Penny)

Penny was being aided by Darwin and Rachel, until a news broadcaster approached them,

"Excuse me, but could you tell me about the boy that saved your life?" asked the broadcaster,

Penny looked at Darwin and Rachel, whom was seemingly nodding to her,

Penny lets out a deep breath,

_"his name is Gumball Tristopher Watterson, _

_a boy who lives by a path, which all of us has abandoned,_

_which is the path of bravery, a hero's path,_

_and he is MY hero, and there is always a reason, for him to be loved,_

_he fought bravely and conquered his own fears, to accomplish his goals,_

_he will always be a hero, to me, and to those he have befriended_ with." Penny's speech ended with an injured Gumball walking by with the police,

Penny hugged Gumball and the two kissed,

"I love you Gumball..." said Penny,

Gumball reached for the necklace, and gave it to Penny, his hands were shaky, due to many fights,

"I love you too, Penny..." said Gumball before falling asleep into Penny's arms,

Penny hugged him dearly, and thanked him for saving her

**THE END**

* * *

THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :) BECAUSE NOW, I AM MAKING THE SEQUEL FOR THE "The new kid of Elmore" WHICH MY REVIEWERS HAS BEEN WAITING FOR! THIS IS MY FIRST AND BEST GUMBALL ACTION STORY :) I HOPE YOU LOVED IT!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

PEACE OUT!


	7. OVA

after Gumball and Tobias' encounter,

Tobias survived the fall, but his hatred upon Gumball grew larger,

some things were never the same,

Tina, Carmen, Banana Joe, Jamie and Tobias were suspended for a month in school, for illegal practices,

Gumball and Penny got together as boyfriend and girlfriend,

Darwin and Rachel won the talent show,

and Tina...

she grew hatred for Gumball, for defeating her, she vows revenge,

and what about Idaho? he was mentioned in the story, but never appeared,

Idaho, knowing his friends were suspended, he grew lonely in school for a month, and decided to join forces with Tina, to get revenge on Gumball,

Tobias also got grounded for a week by his parents,

Mr. Small got a new occupation as a Karate teacher in Elmore Junior High, which thanks to Gumball, became popular,

a new student named Danny came to school, and became buddies with Gumball, and Karate practitioners,

Penny's parents has given their trust to Gumball and thanked him for saving her, (hooray :D)  
Gumball became Elmore's hero,

many people were inspired by Penny's speech and took Karate in Elmore Junior High, to meet Gumball the hero,

but the ones who vowed revenge...

will come for him soon

* * *

WHICH IS WHY I'M MAKING A SEQUEL :D FOR THOSE WHO LOVED THIS STORY, I'LL MAKE A SEQUEL AND MAKE THE FIREHOUSE SONG THE SOUNDTRACK

(I do not own Firehouse or TAWOG) so stay tuned for the sequel and Gumball's new partner :)

PEACE OUT!


End file.
